Chris braveheart
HRH Chris Braveheart Stuart, Prince of England, Duke of Wight, Marquess of Devon, Earl of Seaton, is the Patriarch of the Stuart family. Coat of Arms His personal coat of arms (Azure per bend Or; a lion standant Or ;pelican in her piety Or). Early Years Chris was born on 30th July 1433 in Scotland as the son of a Scottish Royal who was brother to the King of Scotland. Chris had hoped to be in line one day for the Crown of Scotland should his Cousin and his Father fall ill after the King's reign. Unfortunately, those hopes would never be realized as the Stuart Estate was attacked and both Chris' parents were killed and Chris was forced to flee Scotland in fear that he would be killed as well. Chris thought his brother was killed in the attack as well but later found out that he was captured and sold on a slave ship. Chris left Scotland and arrived in Barnstaple in Cornwall, England. Chris began immediately farming the land and working the mines in hopes of starting a new life. Chris would receive word that his brother arrived in England and had heard the name Chris Braveheart mentioned as a Mayor and knew it had to be his brother from long ago. He set out to find his lost brother and would eventually find him and the two would become reunited. Unfortunately, Chris' brother was sailing the English Channel on a merchant ship when pirates attacked and sank the ship. His body was never recovered and he was feared dead. Chris has not seen him since the day he set sail and sometimes wonder if he really did go down with that ship or if he somehow survived, but surely he would have sent word that he was safe. Chris, after two terms as Mayor of Barnstaple found himself falling in love with a lovely woman, Kylonaa , who unfortunately was unavailable at the time. Fortunately for Chris, the two spent many nights together in the taverns getting to know each other better and began falling in love. Kylonaa would later call things off with her suitor and would become Lady Kylonaa Stuart. Chris could not have been happier when he was with Kylonaa. Towns of Residence After fleeing Scotland, for fear of his life, Chris has lived in Barnstaple, Cornwall, England. Chris has tried his hand at every type of farming except for sheep and pigs. He has owned both a Flour Mill and a Cider Mill. Chris attended the University of Cornwall where he studied the Military Way. Chris spends his time traveling between Exeter and Barnstaple currently, but visited nearly all towns in England when he was Regent of England. Political Career Chris began his Political career in Barnstaple as the Mayor's Trade Minister. After a brief try at that in which he learned a great deal about the economy, Chris was elected Mayor where he served two terms. Upon leaving office, Chris was granted the Title of Baron of Bideford and became an English Peer. Chris would run for Cornwall Council where he first served as Public Prosecutor, a position he would hold many times as he was good at interpreting the law and understanding legal matters. In Council, Chris would hold every single position at some point in time and served several years in Council. Chris would eventually be elected as Count. As Count, Chris led the Council into making great changes in the areas of free markets and prosperity in the mines and in trade. Unfortunately, while as Count of Cornwall, Chris' term would become embattled with the invasion of Cornwall by the Wolves of Sherwood. Chris and the Council, along with the CRG, withheld attack after attack on numerous cities for weeks upon weeks with no successful takeover of a single town. Just when the war was at hand and victory was certain for Cornwall, a tactical error and an unclear command to the military would cause a clear line of victory for the WoS in Exeter. Exeter was taken by force and the following day an assault on the Castle happened. In the battle, the Castle was lost, but the Town Hall of Exeter was regained. It would take an Army to eventually remove the WoS from the Castle as revolt attempts failed in what would become known as the Battle of Cornwolf. Chris led the Army into the Castle and restored power as Count. However, the damage was already done and the WoS had taken a small amount of swords and shields and ignored the stockpile of iron and stone left behind to tend the mines and due to neglect, the mines were destroyed. It would take a restoration effort of several weeks and hundreds of thousands of pounds to restore the mines back to their original condition. After leaving office as Count, Chris considered running for Regent of England. Some blamed him for the events in Cornwall and some regarded him as a hero for his leadership. Chris would get elected by the House of Parliament and become the Regent of England. During his term as Regent, Chris faced many crisis. The first crisis was The Great Earthquake which shook England to it's core and utterly destroyed communication, travel, and various volumes of historic records. In addition, The Great Earthquake would end up killing thousands upon thousands of English citizens as many could not communicate their need for help or simply gave up living as they had no hope left. England to this day has never fully recovered from The Great Earthquake. The second major crises Chris faced as Regent was Sussex Council declaring their independence from England in a move that would bitterly divide those in England and Sussex. Chris would immediately issue attainder against those in Council who voted in favor of independence, declare them as traitors to England, and issue a trade embargo against Sussex. Sussex was led to this move by years and years of their frustrations with various institutions in England, of which they withdrew from all at various times during History leaving only independence remaining as an option. Chris would back off his initial firm stance of sanctions and entered talks with Sussex in hopes of reversing their decision of independence, which England refused to recognize as valid. Talks would fail under Chris' term as Regent and would not be successful for another three Regents. Accomplishments in Chris' terms would include the basis for unifying England into a Kingdom instead of a group of counties loosely tied together by geographies, a plan for the continuation of government should a catastrophic even happen and the Regent or various Officers of State fall injured or die, and various projects in the areas of economics, education, and diplomacy. Chris gained other peerages after transferring his Barony to his well-deserving wife Kylonaa. Along with the Title, Prince of England, Chris was granted the Title of Duke of Wight, Marquess of Devon, and Earl of Seaton. After Regency, Chris would form a political party, National English Party, in hopes of forming a base within all English counties to further promote English Nationalism and unity. The party would have success in elections in Cornwall, Cumberland, and Sussex. Chris remains devoted to recruiting and running the daily operations of the party. Chris also rejoined the Council of Cornwall and worked on issues of debt and the mines. Chris would be named as Clerk of the House of Lords and Deputy Speaker in the House of Parliament. Chris remains active in the political arena on Regent Jack Ashbrook's Privy Council and has also opened up a Royal office in London where he helps citizens of England resolve issues and lobbies support of various causes. Military Career Chris fought in the Battle of Birmingham as platoon leader and Captain of the CRG. Chris would play a vital role in this Battle in the way of intelligence having just resigned an a Senior officer in the NNGO. Chris also fought in the Battle of Cornwolf and led the Army that retook the Cornwall Castle. Chris currently is stationed in Exeter where he is defending the Castle daily on word that a war with NNGO is pending. Family and Marital Status Chris is the Patriarch of the Stuart family. Chris' parents were killed in a vicious attack of the family estate in Scotland and his brother was feared dead but would later reunite with Chris. Chris married Kylonaa in an elaborate wedding in Westminster Abbey. He would receive as a wedding gift, Hartland Abbey, from HRH Prince Richard Degas where the couple live today. Chris and Kylonaa would have twins, a boy and a girl. Later, a son was born shortly after the Battle of Cornwolf.